Jesse Moss
Jesse Moss (1983 - ) Film Deaths *''Final Destination 3 (2006)'' [Jason Robert Wise]: Killed when the roller coaster derails (along with Gina Holden and the other passengers), after the attendants don't let Jesse and Gina leave with the others. (The DVD's "Choose Their Fate" feature offers an alternate ending; by choosing "Tails" on the coin toss, the four friends don't get on the doomed coaster at all, and survive the movie--which is now much shorter.) (Thanks to Dan) *''The Uninvited'' (2009) [Matt]: Drowns after being pushed off a cliff by Emily Browning (off-screen); we are initially led to believe that Elizabeth Banks had killed him before he could meet with Emily, but his actual death is shown when Emily starts remembering her actions. His body is shown the next morning when the police pull him out of the ocean. *''Tucker & Dale vs. Evil (2010)'' [Chad]: Seemingly dies when he falls out the door of an upstairs office of a sawmill after Tyler Labine throws chamomile tea at him, which caused a severe asthma attack. However, the opening scene shows he survived and is last seen attacking Eli Craig and Sasha Craig. He then grabs the camera, looks at it then tosses it away.(this is gonna be listed since it's unknown if he survived or not) *''13 Eerie'' (2013) [Patrick]: Killed when a zombie smashes the windscreen of the bus and fights Moss and driver Brendan Fletcher, who loses control and Moss dies in the subsequent crash. (Thanks to Brian) *''Extraterrestrial (2014)'' [Seth]: Dies of internal injuries after an alien probe is inserted into his rectum. *''WolfCop (2014)'' [Gang Leader]: Playing the alternate identity of shape-shifter Aidan Devine, he is shot in the head by Leo Fafard while in his Aidan form; see Aidan's entry for more details. TV Deaths *[[Highlander: The Series (1992 series)|''Highlander: The Series: The Lamb'' (1994)]] [Sean]: Decapitated (off-screen), presumably by an Immortal, roughly 130 years before the story begins. His body is seen when Adrian Paul discovers it. *''Dear Mr. Gacy'' (2010 TV) [Jason Moss]: Commits suicide by shooting himself (off-screen), we learn of his death on the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''Undercover Wife'' (Not with His Wife) (2016 TV) [Josh Boland]: Shot to death by Leah Gibson after learning that Jesse was an FBI agent who had begun a relationship with her as part of his cover. Notable Connections *Brother of Tegan Moss Gallery 624891c2-s.jpg|Jesse Moss in Tucker & Dale vs. Evil (2010) Moss, Jesse Moss, Jesse Moss, Jesse Moss, Jesse Moss, Jesse Moss, Jesse Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by anal trauma Category:Voice Actors Category:People who died in a Final Destination film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Child Actors Category:Final Destination Cast Members Category:Death scenes by rollercoaster crash Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Highlander film